


All Cold and No Chill

by Enina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barry gets a little something for Len, Barry just likes cute stuff, Fanart, Humor, Len thinks it is revenge, M/M, Romance, and chibi-Captain Cold merchandise, it's not, not really - Freeform, sweet little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has a surprise for Len.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Cold and No Chill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katzerover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzerover/gifts).



> I'm currently sick again, and you can only sleep so much before you just can't anymore. Thus I wrote a little companion piece to some ColdFlash fanart I made about a week or so ago.
> 
> It is for my lovely beta Katzerover, who is like the sweetest bitter person imaginable. ;3
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, sweetheart! :)
> 
> It's not edited.

“I’ve a surprise for you.” Barry watches as Len looks over to him while he pulls his pants up.

“A surprise?” The other man eyes him curiously, a small smirk is tugging at the corner of his lips. “You know, you could have said so before I bothered to put my pants on.”

“Not _that_ kind of a surprise.”

“Pity.”

Barry rolls his eyes but chuckles before he shoots his partner a playful look. “You know, you start to worry me, Len. I’m supposed to be the one with the enhanced libido, and considering your age-”

“End this sentences, and I’ll show you that I’m still young enough to kick your ass.” The glare Len shoots him then is quite impressive, and Barry knows that he has to leave for work soon if he doesn’t want to be late again, but the look still causes a spark of arousal flare up in his loins, like a faint memory of last night.

“You sure it’s not _that_ kind of surprise?” Len asks amused as he doesn’t seem to be oblivious to his reaction.

“No.” Barry makes an unhappy face. “I can’t be late again, or the captain will be the one kicking my ass, and even sex with you isn’t worth to be chewed out again by him.”

“Ouch, your words wound me.”

“You poor dainty flower.” Barry grins and zooms over to the other man to steal a kiss from him before he quickly gets the formerly mentioned surprise and puts it on.

“ _Tada_!” Barry enjoys the slightly caught off-guard expression on Len’s face when he poses in front of him, and it doesn’t exactly come as a surprise when his partner wrinkles his nose at the sight of the t-shirt he is wearing now.

He shoots him a disgruntled look. “Really?”

“What?” Barry asks innocently and looks down at his shirt. “I think it’s awesome.”

“It’s _crap_.”

“It’s a shirt with your face on it, or at least the face of a _chibi_ -you, and it’s _cute_.”

“It’s not,” Len disagrees. “And I’ve no idea what’s up with people who buy this bull, I shouldn’t have merchandise in the first place. I’m a _criminal_.”

“… well, that’s debatable.” Barry quickly goes on when he notices the growing scowl on his partner’s face. “That aside, you’re the one who started this, so don’t complain because I’m playing along-”

“That was _months_ ago, and it was a joke-”

“You and the others built a _shrine_ out of the Flash merchandise in one of your stupid hideouts!” Barry cuts him off. “Len, you’ve any idea how creepy it was to see that thing whenever I passed by?”

“I wasn’t even in on it,” Len protests but he has the decency to look a bit guilty at least. “And I put an end to it when you went all diva mode and stopped coming by-”

“I didn’t go into _diva mode_!”

“They put the stuff away,” Len goes on, ignoring him. “It was fun while it lasted-”

“It _wasn’t_!”

“- but your turning this into some kind of stupid _obsession_ with all the crap you’ve gotten over the last couple of months.”

Barry huffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest, both annoyed and slightly disappointed by how the other man has reacted to the shirt. He really finds it hilarious and very cute, but that’s probably the reason why Len doesn’t like it. For a man who lives and breathes his role as _Captain Cold_ whenever he steps out into the public as his alter ego, he takes himself way too serious when it comes to his imagine.

The shirt was just meant to be a joke both of them could laugh over…

“Fine, I’m sorry I bought this _crap_ , then.” He frowns as he turns away from his partner and starts to pull the t-shirt off.

“You’re getting upset over this.” Len sighs which in turn causes Barry to halt and shoot him the evil eye over his shoulder.

“I’m _not_ upset,” he replies icily. “And I’ve to get going as it is. I’ll just throw this embodiment of my _stupid obsession_ in the trash on my way out, so we’re both-”

“Will you stop it?” Len snorts as he steps closer, looping his arms around him. Barry lets him but keeps facing ahead, giving his partner the cold shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” Len says and brushes his lips against the side of Barry’s throat, causing him to shudder in response to the intimidate touch.

“It’s not a crappy shirt,” he points out rather tersely but cocks his head a bit to the side to allow Len better access to the sensitive skin below his jaw.

“No,” the other man agrees. “It’s just make me question your definition of _cute_.”

Barry chuckles and let go of the rim of his shirt to take hold of Len’s hands. “It has you on the front, so it’s cute, and the taste of anybody who says otherwise outright _sucks_.”

“Thanks.” Len chuckles, still close enough that his warm breath causes his skin to tingle. It is an incredible nice and slightly arousing feeling, and Barry really hates the fact that he needed to leave for work and can’t stay home instead. He would have added _that_ kind of surprise to the t-shirt otherwise.

“I’m sorry if my collection bothers you.” Barry can’t help but feel guilty at the notion that Len really has a problem with him buying merchandise and that he hasn’t picked up on it so far.

“It doesn’t. I’m just a bit cranky because I’m denied morning sex.”

Barry laughs outright then and turns so that he can face the other man. “You’re too horny, Len. Like, _way_ too horny. I think it would be a good idea to let Cisco or Caitlin check you up in case something is wrong.”

“Right, Scarlet, because you’re so good at keeping your hands to yourself.” Len smirks as Barry jumps when he pushes the fingers of his right hand between his flat stomach and his jeans, while he starts to unbutton it with his other.

“Len.” Barry huffs and takes hold of the daring hand that tries to get literally in his pants. He pushes the other one away, but Len grabs his in return and keeps a playful hold on it. “I’ve to leave, I didn’t joke about the captain kicking my ass should I be late again.”

“You could sue him in that case.”

“Or I could simply be on time for once.” Barry steals a quick kiss from him which causes the other man to look quite pleased.

Len still goes on. “So you choose your work over me?”

“Seeing that it’s paying the bills, yes, I do,” he agrees, and Len snorts. “I’ve money.”

“Stolen money doesn’t count,” Barry points out. “And I’m an independent young man, I don’t need a sugar daddy.”

“You seem to enjoy licking on my candy cane well enough.”

“Oh god, Len, no…” Barry barks a laugh and moves a bit closer to the other man, grateful for his presence.

They fall quiet then, for a brief moment, and watch each other quietly, wordlessly communicating how much they enjoy having the other around and this close.

Len leans in, then, and they kiss again. It’s slow and lazily, and Barry nearly let him has his way by letting go of the hand that is still half inside his pants.

A job is a job, though, and Captain Singh has been rather scary since his husband put him on the latest diet again, so that he really doesn’t want to try his luck with him today.

Len’s taste lingers on Barry’s lips when he pulls back reluctantly before he rests his head on his friend’s shoulder.

He really doesn’t want to leave…

Whoever invented Mondays should be _punched_.

“I don’t want to go,” Barry murmurs and smiles when he feels the other man grin against his cheek.

“I know, and you know that you’re more than welcome to stay here with me,” Len says, his voice slightly rough as he speaks. “But I think I can wait till tonight to suck you off -” Barry shudders and closes his eyes, enjoying the mental image of him doing just that.

“- I don’t want you to get your ass handed to you by the captain of the CCPD, after all. You’d only end up moping around about it the whole evening again.”

Barry pinches both the other man’s sides with enough force that Len gasps and let go of him.

“I’m _not_ getting mopey,” he grumbles and straightens his shirt out. “And you won’t get _anything_ to suck on from me tonight.”

Len chuckles and reaches for his hand. Barry lets himself be pulled close again so that the other man can press a quick kiss onto his lips.

“That’s okay,” Len points out. “I’ve always something for _you_ to suck on.”

“Jerk,” Barry murmur against his lips but smiles.

“I’m just adaptive.”

“No, you _are_ a jerk,” he disagrees and brushes his lips at the corner of Len’s mouth before he steps back once more. “But I’m still putting up with you, because you’re a lovable jerk with cute merchandise.”

“Crappy merchandise is more like it.”

“Keep going on like this, and I’ll buy the adorable Captain Cold bedding I’ve seen the other day while shopping with Iris. It has a teeth achingly sweet a chibi version of you on it.”

“You do that, and I’m done with you.” Len threatens, looking actually slightly concerned much to his amusement.

“We’ll see.” Barry grins, speed-changes into his working clothes and steals another swift kiss before he is gone.

On his way to work, with even a couple of minutes left to spare much to his relief, he decides that he wouldn’t be cruel enough to get the bedding with the cartoony version of Len’s alter ego on it.

He would get the boxer shorts of the same kind instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! :)
> 
> Link to the picture on my devianart: http://fav.me/d9rgvts
> 
> Btw, the design of the t-shirt is not from me (unfortunately), you can find it here:  
> http://www.redbubble.com/people/poppipan/works/15454448-captain-cold?grid_pos=1&p=t-shirt


End file.
